Eine Eule am Morgen
by Orlane
Summary: SSHG: Eine Eule lässt Snapes Samstagmorgen in einer Katastrophe enden. ABGESCHLOSSEN
1. Verrückter Frühling!

_Ich bin jetzt endlich da – war ja schwierig genug, durch die Upload-Geschichte hier durchzusteigen! Bitte schreibt mir, wie Euch die Geschichte gefällt!_

_Und los geht's!_

Eine Eule am Morgen…

_Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören JKR._

**1.Verrückter Frühling!**

„_W-Wegwartwurzel_ und _W-Wurmfarnstock_! Unglaublich, dass er uns nach fast sieben Jahren noch immer mit so einem Quatsch foltert!" Ron zog fröstelnd den Umhang enger um seine Schultern als er mit Hermine und Harry aus dem Kerker stapfte. „K-K-ältetrank!" er schnaubte verächtlich durch die immer heftiger klappernden Zähne, „Unverschämtheit, uns als Vers – suchskaninchen zu missbrauchen. S – soll er den Mist doch selber nehmen",

„Hätte wohl k-kaum irgendeine W-Wirkung auf diesen fiesen Eisblock!" bibberte Harry und blickte neidisch auf Hermines dicken Wintermantel und den weichen Wollschal.

„Stand auf dem Plan, dass wir heute Kältezauber durchnehmen!" Kam Hermines knappe Anmerkung. Sie übersah Harrys vorwurfsvollen _Das-hättest-du-auch-vor-der-Doppelstunde-sagen-können_ Blick sowie Rons zitternden Versuch eines beleidigten Schmollmunds und führte gedankenversunken fort: „Er braucht wirklich keinen Kältezauber!" Ihre Augen folgten einer kleinen grauen Eule, die sich hoch oben gerade auf den Weg machte. „Er braucht etwas ganz anderes!" flüsterte sie ein wenig verträumt aber gerade noch laut genug, dass Harry und Ron es trotz klappernder Zähne hören konnten.

„Hermine?" Ron schubste sie leicht an. „Hermine hast du einen anderen Trank probiert als w-wir?" Er zog verwirrt die Stirn kraus und blickte von ihr zu Harry.

Hermine wurde rot, als sie glaubte zu begreifen, was Ron andeuten wollte. „Quatsch!" zischte sie genervt und marschierte an den beiden vorbei. „Kommt ihr? Zum Mittag gibt es sicher heiße Suppe. Eure Nasen sind ziemlich rot, das macht euch nicht gerade attraktiver", rief sie über ihre Schulter.

Die Jungen folgten ihr langsam. Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „S – Sieben Jahre Hogwarts und sie hat sich kein bisschen verändert!"

„Nur dass sie jetzt anscheinend Frühlingsgefühle für die seltsamsten Typen entwickelt." Ron warf seufzend einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster, durch das die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Jahres fielen.

Da es nur noch wenige Wochen bis zu den Abschlussprüfungen waren, schien es nahezu unglaublich, dass Hermine überhaupt noch in der Lage war, an irgendetwas anderes zu denken. Darum, und auch weil Harry und Ron begriffen, dass auch sie langsam mit den Vorbereitungen für die Prüfungen beginnen sollten, war Hermines seltsame Bemerkung bald vergessen.


	2. Eulenpost

**2. Eulenpost**

Ein Samstagmorgen im Mai. Kein Unterricht, dampfende Brötchen, Marmelade, Rührei mit Speck, Sonnenschein, Vögelgezwitscher und - „Montag beginnen die Prüfungen – so viel zu tun!" durchkreuzte Hermine plötzlich Rons friedvolle Morgenstimmung. Nicht dass sie ihn mit diesen Worten direkt angesprochen hätte, eigentlich schaukelte sie schon seit einiger Zeit murmelnd und mit abwesendem Blick auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Nachdem ihr Gemurmel nun auch Ron erreicht hatte, machte sich in ihm schlechtes Gewissen und ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend breit. Hermine verbrachte jede freie Minute mit der Nase in ihren Büchern und _er_ dachte an Sonnenschein und Vögelgezwitscher. Ein kurzer Blick auf die blasse Hermine, die nervös schaukelnd an einem trockenen Stück Brot nagte und dabei ihren Fingernägeln gefährlich nahe kam, verdarb ihm den letzten Rest Appetit.

Genervt blickte Ron sich um. Harry sah auch nicht viel ruhiger aus. Rons Augen wanderten weiter über die Schülertische bis hin zum Lehrertisch und nahmen die gewohnte Sitzordnung wahr. Professor Dumbledore in der Mitte, vertieft in ein Gespräch mit den Professorinnen Sprout und McGonagall. Professor Flitwick und Madam Hooch kicherten über irgendeinen Witz und Professor Snape kauerte hinter seiner übergroßen Kaffeetasse und stierte grimmig vor sich hin.

Einen Augenblick später wurde das morgendliche Gemurmel von einer Scharr hereinflatternder Eulen übertönt. Die Morgenpost. Hier und da ließen die Vögel kleine Pakete, Briefe und Tagespropheten fallen. Auch vor Rons Nase landete die Tageszeitung und er wollte sich gerade mit einem Blick auf die Sportseite von dem wachsenden Druck im Magen ablenken, als am Lehrertisch laut quietschend ein Stuhl zurückgeschoben wurde und Professor Severus Snape mit einem schallenden: „Was zum Teufel…!" ungewollt die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Saales auf sich zog.

Unzählige Köpfe reckten sich, um die Ursache für diesen Ausbruch erkennen zu können. Nicht dass Professor Snape nicht ohnehin zu Ausbrüchen, vorzugsweise _Wut_ausbrüchen, neigte, so früh an einem unterrichtsfreien Morgen schien es dennoch außergewöhnlich.

Auch für die hintersten Tischreihen war das, was eine große braune Eule vor Snape fallengelassen hatte deutlich zu erkennen. Neville Longbottoms Augen wurden groß und er zog instinktiv den Kopf ein. Seamus Finnegan entfuhr ein erschrockenes und zugleich erstauntes „OOUHH – Professor Snape!" Unter normalen Umständen hätte ihn ein derartiger Ausruf einige Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor gekostet.

Die Umstände waren jedoch nicht normal. Snape starrte auf den kleinen roten Umschlag vor sich, der unruhig zu pulsieren schien und ein stetig lauter werdendes Zischen und Pfeifen von sich gab. Im Saal war es still geworden.

„Ein Heuler, Severus?" Professor Dumbledore war erstaunt.

„Was haben sie angestellt?" Professor McGonagall klang ebenso überrascht, vor allem jedoch eine Spur amüsiert.

„Da fällt mir so einiges ein!" flüsterte Ron Harry zu. Der gleiche Gedanke ging wohl fast allen Anwesenden durch den Kopf.

Snape jedoch schien aufrichtig verwirrt. er hatte seine Hände auf dem Tisch abgestützt und musterte noch immer den roten Brief. Ruckartig schoss sein Kopf nach oben und er fixierte mit böse funkelndem Blick die Schülerreihen. Gerade wollte er etwas sagen, als der Briefumschlag vor ihm einen gefährlichen Satz machte und ein äußerst ungeduldiges Knurren von sich gab.

Dumbledore beugte sich zu Snape hinüber und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

„Das weiß ich auch!" zischte Snape erbost. Er streckte seine Hand aus und nahm den bebenden Brief vom Tisch, drehte sich um und wollte den Saal verlassen, als die große braune Eule noch einmal auf den Teil des Lehrertisches zugeflogen kam, an dem er gerade noch gesessen hatte. Mit einem lauten WUUHSCH landete ein zweiter zappelnder roter Umschlag auf seinem Platz. Die Eule gab ein vorwurfsvolles und recht angespanntes Schnarren von sich und flog aus dem Saal.

Unter den Schülern begann ein aufgeregtes Gemurmel und Getuschel.

„Ein zweiter Heuler" keuchte Neville.

„Der muss ja tierisch was ausgefressen haben!" japste ein Hufflepuffmädchen aufgeregt.

„Haltet euch schon mal die Ohren zu, Leute!" riet Colin Creevey.

„RUHE!" Für einen Augenblick war nicht klar, ob der dröhnende Ausruf von dem Heuler oder von Severus Snape stammte. Ein Blick in Snapes Gesicht machte es jedoch deutlich. Seine schmalen Lippen zitterten: „Noch ein Wort von irgendeinem der hier Anwesenden und ich…" Zu mehr kam er nicht. Der erste Heuler drehte und wendete sich geräuschvoll in seiner Hand. Zischend, fauchend, rauchend und schnaubend vor Wut befreite er sich aus Snapes Griff und schnellte ab in die Luft, genau vor die Nase seines Adressaten, wo er sich wild summend hielt. Snape fischte mit der Hand nach dem Brief, der jedoch immer wieder auswich und schließlich zerbarst, um sich in eine lange Papierrolle zu verwandeln.

Der Saal hielt den Atem an als eine ohrenbetäubend schrille Frauenstimme ertönte.

„**Professor Snape! Wie konnten Sie mir das antun? Sie impertinente Person! Sie halten sich wohl für die Krone der Schöpfung? Noch nie hat mich ein Mann derart entwürdigend behandelt. Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht? Erst diese vor Schmalz triefenden Briefe und dann… _Herzen erwärmen, Fassaden abbauen, Mauern einreißen_ – ich hätte in der Tat Lust, bei Ihnen etwas einzureißen! – Oder besser Abzureißen! Wagen Sie es nicht, mir auf irgendeine Weise nahe zu kommen sonst erwartet Sie weit Schlimmeres als dieser Heuler!"**

Fast unmöglich, aber bei den letzten Worten hob die Stimme noch einmal an und wurde zu einem fast unerträglichen Quietschen, bevor die Rolle mit einem Jaulen in Flammen aufging und die Asche langsam zu Boden rieselte.

Mit offenem Mund starrten hunderte von Schülern von dem Häufchen dampfender Asche auf dem Boden hin zu Snape. Dieser war kreideweiß. Bevor sich irgendjemand regen konnte, machte sich der zweite Heuler bemerkbar. Bis jetzt hatte er geduldig auf das Finale seines Vorgängers gewartet, doch jetzt hielt ihn nichts mehr auf den Tisch. Zischend schwirrte der Brief vor Snapes Nase und formte sich ebenfalls zu einer Papierrolle.

Abermals erfüllte eine Frauenstimme den Saal. Genauso laut, schallend und anklagend wie die erste, diesmal jedoch auch tränenerstickt und von tiefem Schluchzen unterbrochen.

„**Professor Snape – S – Severus ! (_ein Schluchzen_) Ich bin zutiefst gekränkt! Sie haben mit meinen Gefühlen gespielt! Was haben Sie mir angetan? Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren brachten mir Ihre Briefe einen Hauch von Hoffnung! _(ein geräuschvolles Schnauben ins Taschentuch_) Ich habe Stunden auf Sie in den DREI BESEN gewartet – dann diese Nachricht! Erbärmlich! (_ein halb Schluchzen halb Schnauben_) Und diese Briefe! Ich hätte es ja gleich wissen müssen: **

**_Geboren auf deinem Schoß, will ich auf deinen Wangen leben und auf deinen Lippen sterben!_**

**PAAH! das ist nicht von Ihnen! das ist von SHAKESPEARE! Sie ----- DIEB! Jawohl!"**

Ein herzzerreißendes Wimmern beendete die Nachricht und die Rolle fing Feuer.

Snape stand wie gelähmt da und starrte auf den sich bildenden zweiten Haufen Asche. Lippen zusammengepresst, Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt. Die Adern an seinen Schläfen pochten wie wild und er hatte seine Finger so eng ineinander verschlungen, dass alles Blut aus ihnen gewichen war. Nichts und niemand wagte, sich zu bewegen.

Ein Poltern durchdrang die Stille. Nicht nur Ron zuckte zusammen. Er blickte verdutzt neben sich und fand Hermine benommen neben ihrem umgefallenen Stuhl sitzend. Ein Ausdruck grenzenlosen Entsetzens beherrschte für einen Augenblick ihr Gesicht. Dann schaute sie in Rons verwirrte Miene und rieb sich verlegen das schmerzende Hinterteil. Ron streckte Hermine die Hand entgegen, erleichtert ließ sie sich hochziehen.

Hermines kleiner Unfall riss Snape aus der Trance, die ihn für die letzten quälenden Minuten bewegungsunfähig gemacht hatte. Aufgebracht durchfuhr er mit dem Fuß den Aschehaufen und funkelte die anwesenden Schüler und Kollegen an: „Wenn ich herausfinde, wer hinter diesem geschmacklosen Scherz steckt – und verlassen sie sich darauf, ich _werde_ es herausfinden – dann wird sich dieser Jemand wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein!" Mit wehendem Umhang und donnernden Schritten schoss Snape aus dem Saal.

„Was war denn das?" Ron wandte sich seinen Freunden zu, nachdem Snape verschwunden war. Harry verzog den Mund, konnte ein Grinsen nicht länger unterdrücken. Um ihn herum begann alles, aufgeregt zu schnattern.

„Hermine? Geht es dir gut? Hast du etwa das Beste verschlafen? Das kann doch nicht war sein!" Ron fasste sie leicht bei der Schulter.

„Was, wer, warum? Ich ... bin vom Stuhl…!" Hermine wechselte die Gesichtsfarbe von schneeweiß zu knallrot. „Oh nein! Ich … Datum… wie konnte ich… verwechseln…. Ich hab es verpasst. Nein, nein, nein!" Sie vergrub die Hände in ihrem Gesicht.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Hermine, du hast kein Datum verwechselt! Die Prüfungen haben noch nicht angefangen. Beruhige dich!" er legte beschwichtigend seine Hand auf ihren Arm. Hermine jedoch brach in Tränen aus, schnellte von ihrem Stuhl hoch und rannte aus dem Saal.

„Die ist ja total fertig!" Ron sah Hermine nach.

„Hast du sie vor Prüfungen schon jemals anders erlebt? Ärgerlich, dass sie die absolute Supershow verpasst hat!" Harry wies mit einem Nicken auf den leeren Platz am Lehrertisch.

„Allerdings! Entweder Snape ist ein Heiratsschwindler und Herzensbrecher, " Harry verschluckte sich prustend an einem Schluck Orangensaft. „Oder jemand hat sich wirklich einen verdammt coolen Scherz erlaubt. Nur gut, dass wir von schulfremden Lehrern für die N.E.W.Ts geprüft werden, sonst würde Snape uns sicher vor Wut alle durchrasseln lassen!" Ron widmete sich grinsend dem inzwischen kalten Rührei und drehte sich kurz darauf zu Harry und Seamus, die mit den anderen lachend den wahrscheinlich aufregendsten Samstagmorgen der Schulgeschichte diskutierten.


	3. Dit treu ergeben

**3. Dir treu ergeben **

Snape war inzwischen fast am Kerker angelangt. Er bog um die letzte Ecke und sah, dass jemand vor seiner Tür auf ihn wartete. Eine Frau mittleren Alters in einem grünen Kostüm, für das sie eindeutig zu pummelig war. Ihre feuerroten Haare waren zu einem unordentlichen Knoten aufgetürmt. Sie wippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß.

Snape ahnte Schreckliches, er fluchte leise und wollte auf dem Absatz kehrt machen.

„Halt! Severus Snape! Sie müssen es sein! Kommen sie sofort zurück!" befahl die rote Dame schrill.

Snape fürchtete, sie würde ihm zurück in den großen Saal folgen oder sonst irgendwohin ins Schloss, und er befürchtete weitere Peinlichkeiten. Also drehte er sich um und ging auf sie zu. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte zischte er bedrohlich: „Welche von diesen unverschämten Nachrichten habe ich ihnen zu verdanken?"

Die Dame sah ihn verwirrt an, entgegnete aber sogleich schroff: „ICH schreibe keine unverschämten Nachrichten, Professor! Die kam gestern Abend wohl eher von ihnen!"

„Ich verstehe kein Wort. Wer sind sie überhaupt" Snape verschränkte die Arme.

„Eben schienen sie mir sehr wohl zu verstehen, worum es hier geht!" quiekte sie schrill und fügte dann hinzu: „Fiona Thomas – wenn ihnen dieser Name etwas sagt!"

„Nein." knurrte er entnervt. Die Situation drohte ihn nun endgültig zu überfordern. Er stand hier mit einer wildfremden Frau, deren Stimme ihm Kopfschmerzen bereitete. Der ganze Morgen war eine Katastrophe. Er rieb sich die Schläfen.

„Man sollte sie anzeigen. Erst die wildesten Versprechungen und Anschmachtungen Eule um Eule - und dann diese unverfrorene Abfuhr. Und ich bin den ganzen Weg aus Irland gekommen! Noch dazu haben sie nicht einmal den Anstand besessen, zu verbergen, dass sie sich gleich mit mehreren Damen eingelassen haben! – Ich habe sehr wohl gemerkt, dass ich gestern Abend nicht die Einzige war, die lauthals mit ihrer beleidigenden Nachricht beehrt wurde!" Fiona Thomas kannte keine Gnade, ihre Stimme knallte wie Peitschenhiebe.

„Ich pflege keine Eulen mit Versprechungen und Anschmachtungen zu verschicken!" Snape hielt sich nun den schmerzenden Kopf. _Und schon gar nicht an so eine wie sie!_ dachte er bei sich.

Miss Thomas holte Luft und setzte erneut an.

„Halt! Das reicht – sie kommen jetzt mit mir da rein und erklären mir das!" Snape schob sie unsanft durch die Kerkertür in das benachbarte Büro und schloss diese hinter sich.

Fiona Thomas ließ ein erbostes „Ich muss doch sehr bitten" heraus, sah den Mann, der ihr gegenüber stand jedoch unsicher an. War es möglich, dass er tatsächlich nicht wusste, wovon sie sprach? Aber er war mit Sicherheit Severus Snape! Er hatte sich doch in einem der Briefe beschrieben.

Als könnte er ihre Gedanken lesen sagte Snape: „Ich _bin_ Severus Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke an dieser Schule. Aber ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, von welchen Briefen sie hier sprechen und wäre ihnen darum äußerst dankbar, wenn sie die Güte hätten, mich aufzuklären! Das könnte auch zur Erhellung anderer morgendlicher Zwischenfälle beitragen!" erschöpft ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und wies ihr mit einem kurzen Nicken eine Sitzgelegenheit zu.

Zögernd setzte sie sich. Kramte in ihrer übergroßen Handtasche und zog einige Briefe heraus. Wortlos reichte sie ihm den Stapel.

_Meine sehr verehrte Fiona,_

_ich bin erfreut, dass Du auf meine Anzeige geantwortet hast. _

_Mir fällt dieser Schritt nicht leicht. Ich bin kein Mann, der seinen Gefühlen und Träumen offen nachgibt. …_

Snape nahm den nächsten Brief und entfaltete ihn stirnrunzelnd. Er überflog einige Zeilen.

_… meine Mauern sind dick, doch Du sollst sie einreißen! Ich bin glücklich, dass auch für Dich nur die inneren Werte zählen.…_

Der nächste Brief.

_… Geboren auf deinem Schoß, will ich auf deinen Wangen…_

Snape schnaubte und ließ die Seite fallen. Der Nächste.

_… kann es kaum erwarten, Dich am nächsten Freitag in Hogsmeade endlich zu sehen.…_

Die restlichen Briefe wollte er sich lieber ersparen. Ein Gefühl von Übelkeit kroch in ihm hoch. Jeder Brief trug die gleiche verschnörkelte Unterschrift: _Dir treu ergeben, Severus Snape._

Unter dem Stapel Briefe lag ein verknitterter Zeitungsausschnitt. Snape zögerte, glättete ihn schließlich zähneknirschend zwischen Mittelfinger und Zeigefinder und las:

**Ich, männlich (mittleren Alters), ledig, mit gesicherter beruflicher Position (Lehrer) - suche Dich, weiblich (Alter ist unwichtig), ledig! Bist Du auf der Suche nach der Herausforderung Deines Lebens? Hier ist sie! Ich bin kein einfacher Mensch – hinter der harten Fassade steckt jedoch ein liebenswürdiger, warmherziger Mann, der Dir die Sterne vom Himmel holt – wenn Du nur Geduld hast.**

**Einsendungen an das Eulenpostfach Sev/067932**

„Die muss ja ein Vermögen gekostet haben, bei der Anzahl von Zeilen!" schnaubte Snape spöttisch und reichte Miss Thomas den Stapel Briefe samt Anzeige.

„Heißt das…"

„ICH habe diese Anzeige niemals geschrieben!" vervollständigte er ihren Satz. „Und auch diese Briefe nicht!"

„ Ja aber…wer?" stammelte Miss Thomas. Sie war inzwischen überzeugt, dass der Mann vor ihr die Wahrheit sagte. Diese Empörung konnte unmöglich gespielt sein. „Vielleicht einer ihrer Kollegen? – Ein Streich!" versuchte sie den Ansatz einer Erklärung und wurde sogleich mit einem kalten, zornigen Blick gestraft. „Nur ein – Scherz, sie verstehen?"

„NUR ein Scherz? NUR ein Scherz?" Snape war von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen und kam Mrs. Thomas gefährlich nahe. Die arme Frau wich erschrocken zurück. Wer auch immer diese Anzeige aufgegeben hatte, hatte mit der Umschreibung „Ich bin kein einfacher Mensch" stark untertrieben und sie bezweifelte, dass irgendwo in diesem Mannsbild etwas Warmherziges und Liebenswürdiges versteckt sein könnte.

„Nicht einmal meine Kollegen sind so dumm! – Nein, da steckt jemand anderes dahinter." Er ging ein paar Schritte zurück als er Fiona Thomas' geweitete Augen sah. Das letzte was er jetzt brauchte, war noch eine hysterische kreischende Frau – noch dazu in seinem Büro. Er begann auf und ab zu laufen. Miss Thomas' Augen folgten ihm verunsichert. „POTTER!" platzte es plötzlich aus ihm heraus.

„Verzeihung?" piepste Miss Thomas, die von Minute zu Minute ängstlicher wurde und mit dem Gedanken spielte, einfach aufzuspringen und aus diesem Raum zu stürzen. Sie versuchte krampfhaft, sich zu erinnern, ob er die Tür abgeschlossen hatte. Wenn, dann sicher nicht mit einem Schlüssel.

Snape war vertieft in seine Gedanken und grummelte zischelnd vor sich hin. Plötzlich, als Fiona Thomas gerade Mut gefasst hatte und noch ein Stück näher an die Stuhlkante gerückt war, um einen möglichst guten Start zu haben, blickte er sie an und kam wieder auf sie zu.

„Was haben sie da eigentlich von einer beleidigenden Nachricht am gestrigen Abend gefaselt? Ich war nicht in den DREI BESEN!" Auffordernd und mit verschränkten Armen stand er vor ihr.

Nun stand auch sie auf. „Nicht sie waren da!" Stammelte sie „Es war ein älterer Herr in einem verlotterten grauen Umhang. Ich erinnere mich an zotteligen lange Haare und ein ziemlich grimmiges Gesicht."

„Filch!" sagte Snape erstaunt und dann erinnerte er sich an einen Moment in seinem Büro gestern Abend: „Natürlich! Er war gestern Abend kurz bei mir, erzählte etwas davon, dass drei seltsame Gestalten in Hogsmeade auf mich warteten, und ob ich mir nicht selber ein Bild machen wolle." er setzte sich auf eine Tischkante. „Ich habe ihm lediglich mitgeteilt, dass diese drei _Gestalten_ – wie er sie nannte – wohl kaum auf mich warten würden, da ich mich an keine Verabredung irgendeiner Art erinnern konnte. Danach ist er wohl zurück nach Hogsmeade gegangen." Schloss er und blickte Miss Thomas fragend an. „Ich sehe in meiner Antwort nicht den Hauch einer Beleidigung."

Fiona Thomas schnaubte verächtlich bei dem Gedanken an den vergangenen Abend. Sie faste Mut und sah in Snapes Augen. Er schien sich etwas beruhigt zu haben. „Nun, der gute Filch hat ihre Nachricht ein wenig variiert." Sie wurde rot. Snape bemerkte es und beugte sich ein Stück zu ihr vor.

„inwiefern?" fragte er gespannt.

Sie räusperte sich. „ Professor Severus Snape lässt ihnen ausrichten, dass er ein viel beschäftigter Mann ist, der seine wertvollen Freitagabende ganz sicher nicht mit langweiligen Vogelscheuchen wie ihnen verbringen wird. Sie sollten davon absehen, ihn noch einmal in irgendeiner Weise zu belästigen. – **Ich** bin jedoch weniger wählerisch – wenn ich ihnen irgendwie zu Diensten sein kann!" Miss Thomas schüttelte es, „ Das waren seine Worte!" Schloss sie schließlich.

„Oh, ich verstehe!" war Snapes einziger Kommentar. Ohne sich weiter um die Gefühle der Dame in seinem Büro zu kümmern sagte er schließlich: „Gut, dann hätten wir das wenigstens geklärt."

Sein Gegenüber wollte protestieren, doch er schnitt ihr mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab. „Bleibt nur noch, herauszufinden, wer diese geistlose Idee hatte und auch unverschämt genug war, sie in die Tat umzusetzen." sagte er mehr zu sich selbst.

„Kam ihnen die Schrift nicht bekannt vor? Vielleicht sollten sie sie mit den Handschriften der Kollegen und aller möglichen Personen hier vergleichen." schlug Miss Thomas mutig vor.

„Auf die Idee bin ich auch schon gekommen!" log Snape und schnappte sich flink den Stapel Briefe wieder aus ihrer Hand. „Die brauchen sie ja nun nicht mehr. Sie gehen jetzt besser, es ist wohl alles geklärt, jedenfalls was sie betrifft." Er schob sie unsanft aus Tür, bevor sie widersprechen konnte.


	4. Die Wahrheit ist manchmal verrückter

**4. Die Wahrheit ist manchmal verrückter als die Lüge**

Snape schwor sich, den Schuldigen zu finden. Zunächst wurde er jedoch von neugierigen Kollegen und dem besorgten Direktor aufgehalten, denen er Rede und Antwort stehen musste. Sie schienen alle überaus amüsiert, auch wenn sie es zu verstecken versuchten. Seine Wut darüber äußerte sich in unangenehmen Magenkrämpfen. Schließlich ließ sich die Unterrichtsvorbereitung für die nächste Woche nicht länger verschieben und er kam erst an einem Abend in der Mitte der folgende Woche dazu, sich der Aufklärung des Falls zu widmen.

Akribisch machte er sich über sämtliche Aufsätze her, die er im Laufe der letzten Woche von seinen Schülern eingesammelt und noch nicht zurückgegeben hatte. Enttäuscht stellte er schon zu Beginn seiner Beweissuche fest, dass weder Potter noch Weasley als Täter in Frage kamen, die Handschriften stimmten nicht mit der in den Briefen überein. Er suchte weiter. Beugte sich mit einer Lupe in der Hand über die Briefe und zurück über die langen Aufsatzrollen – bis sein Rücken schmerzte und er sich seufzend zurücklehnen musste. Er warf die Lupe achtlos auf den Schreibtisch, mitten in den Stapel aufgerollter Papiere.

War es vielleicht eine verzauberte Handschrift? Er zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf einen der Briefe und sprach „Zeig' deine wahre Identität" – Nichts geschah. Er schmiss resigniert seinen Zauberstab zu der Lupe, wodurch eine der noch nicht verglichenen Schriftrollen auf den Boden gefegt wurde. Snape nahm sie auf und warf einen flüchtigen Blick hinein.

Er sprang auf. Das war es! Bei allen möglichen Personen! Ausgerechnet **sie**?

Harry und Ron blickten sich suchend um. „Wo ist sie denn jetzt schon wieder?" Ron biss in einen Schokofrosch, Schokolade war nach der Prüfung in _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_ genau das Richtige.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich zurück in der Bibliothek! Seit Beginn er Prüfungen ist sie kaum noch zu sehen"

„Um genau zu sein, hab ich sie seit dem Wochenende nicht mehr wirklich gesprochen. – Was soll's, noch morgen und dann ist der ganze Spuk vorbei!" Ron setzte sich auf die Bank vor Hagrids Hütte. Bei ihm konnten sie sich bei einer Flasche Butterbier von den Strapazen der Prüfung erholen. Hermine hatte selber Schuld, wenn sie sich das entgehen ließ.

Hermine saß währenddessen nicht in der Bibliothek sondern unter einer schattenspendenden Eiche in der Nähe des Sees. Von hier aus konnte sie das glitzernde Wasser sehen. Der sanfte Frühlingswind und das Zwitschern der Vögel beruhigten ein wenig ihre Nerven. Ihr war nicht ganz klar, wie sie in den vergangenen vier Tagen durch die Prüfungen gekommen war. Immer wieder hatte sie sich beschämt gefragt, wie sie nur auf diese unmögliche Idee gekommen war. Eine halbe Woche lang war sie umher geschlichen, immer bemüht, allen aus dem Weg zu gehen, weil sie fürchtete, man könne ihr an der Nasenspitze ansehen, was sie getan hatte. Sie fürchtete, Harry und Ron würden sich an ihre Bemerkung von vor einer Woche erinnern.

Irgendwann würde der Vorfall am letzten Samstagmorgen aber sicher aufhören, Gesprächsstoff Nummer eins unter den Schülern zu sein und außerdem war ihre Zeit an dieser Schule in wenigen Tagen vorbei. Der Gedanke beruhigte sie nur kurz. Am meisten fürchte sie sich nämlich vor einer ganz anderen Person. Hermine konnte nur hoffen, dass…

„Miss Granger! Hier findet man sie also!"

Hermine musste nicht aufsehen, um zu wissen, wer sie in ihrem schattigen Versteck aufgespürt hatte. Sie fühlte, wie sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten. Sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass er vielleicht etwas ganz anderes von ihr wollte, bezweifelte es jedoch. Hermine stieß sich mit einer Hand vom Baumstamm ab und stand auf. Sie wollte ihm lieber gegenüber stehen, als ihm zu Füßen zu kauern. Mist! Er war noch immer anderthalb Köpfe größer als sie. „Professor Snape!" sie versuchte sich an einem überraschten Lächeln und scheiterte kläglich.

„So allein ?" Seine Stimme war dunkel und lauernd.

Hermine fiel keine Antwort ein. Er erwartete auch keine. „Ich wollte gerade zurück ins Schloss!" Sagte sie schnell, drehte sich um und ging los. Sie hörte ein kurzes Auflachen hinter sich.

„Nein, das wollten sie nicht!"

Sie drehte sich ihm wieder zu.

„Auf ein Wort, Miss Granger!" er machte eine übertrieben einladende Handbewegung in Richtung des Baumstammes. Hermine kam langsam zurück.

Endlose Sekunden verstrichen, in denen er sie einfach nur mit unergründlicher Miene musterte. Sie blickte in alle möglichen Richtungen, nur um seine Augen zu meiden. Länger würde sie das nicht mehr aushalten. Ihre Knie begannen zu zittern.

„Also!" unterbrach er die unerträgliche Spannung. „Ich hatte in den letzten anderthalb Tagen, in denen ich vergeblich versucht habe, sie aufzuspüren, genug Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, was in aller Welt sie zu dieser Unverschämtheit veranlasst hat." Snape betonte jedes einzelne Wort mit ruhiger aber eisiger Stimme.

Hermine machte einen letzten verzweifelten Versuch: „Was meinen sie, Professor?"

Snapes Miene verfinsterte sich. „Es hat keinen Sinn, es zu leugnen. Ihre Handschrift hat sie verraten." Er verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper und baute sich vor ihr zu einer undurchdringlichen Mauer auf. „Was war es? Rache für die vielen Male, in denen ich sie während der Zaubertrankstunden ignoriert habe?" Er schnaubte „ Das ist lächerlich, Miss Granger. Ihre Noten ließen wohl trotzdem nicht zu Wünschen übrig. Oder war es eine Mutprobe, eine Wette? – Haben Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley sie zu dem Unfug angestiftet? Das sähe ihnen ähnlich!"

„Harry und Ron haben mit der ganzen Sachen nichts zu tun, Professor. Das müssen sie mir glauben." Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. Über Snapes Gesicht huschte ein triumphierendes Lächeln.

Mit einem Satz war er bei ihr. Sie sah sich plötzlich zwischen ihm und dem Baumstamm in die Enge getrieben. Sein Gesicht kam beunruhigend nah, seine Stimme war leise, rau und bedrohlich, als er sagte: „Hätten sie dann jetzt bitte die Güte, mir zu erklären, wer oder was mit dieser Sache zu tun hat!"

Hermine tastete hinter ihrem Rücken nach dem Baumstamm, fühlte seine raue Oberfläche und rutschte nervös mit ihren Fingern darüber. Er war ihr inzwischen so nahe gekommen, dass sie kaum eine andere Wahl hatte, als in die funkelnden schwarzen Augen zu sehen.

„Nicht Rache." stieß sie plötzlich hervor.

Soweit dies möglich war, kam er ihr noch ein Stück näher, sein Gesicht war nun nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. „Sondern?"

Hermine versuchte ruhig zu atmen, „Frühlingsgefühle!" entfleuchte es ihr, ohne das sie wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Snape wich verwirrt ein Stück zurück. Diese Antwort hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet.

„Nur zur genauen Aufklärung dieser seltsamen Umstände, Miss Granger, _ihre_ Frühlingsgefühle haben sie dazu veranlasst, für _mich_ diese lächerliche Kontaktanzeige aufzugeben?"

„Ja." Hermine war nun selber verwirrt. Dass der Ausgangspunkt dieses fehlgeschlagenen Plans ihre eigenen Frühlingsgefühle gewesen waren, war ihr bis jetzt nicht wirklich bewusst gewesen.

„Ich wollte ihnen nur helfen, Professor. In der allgemeinen Aufregung vor den Prüfungen habe ich aber in meinen Antworten an die Damen ein falsches Datum für das erste Treffen ausgemacht," sie schluckte als sie bemerkte, wie Snapes Augenbrauen sich zusammenzogen und er wieder bedrohlich nah kam. „Es war eigentlich vorgesehen, dass ich ihnen die Antworten der Damen nach den Prüfungen zukommen lasse und sie dann selber entscheiden können…"

„Das ist die dümmste Idee, die mir je zu Ohren gekommen ist!" Unterbrach er sie donnernd.

„Ja!" entfuhr es Hermine bestätigend.

Er ignorierte es und tobte: „Ist ihnen eigentlich klar, in was für eine Lage sie mich gebracht haben? Sie haben mich zum Gespött der ganzen Schule gemacht!" Wütend packte er sie fest bei der Schulter.

Bewegungsunfähig nahm Hermine die Nähe seines Gesichts wahr und spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte sie hatte Angst, er würde sie töten oder – noch schlimmer – so kurz vor Ende der Prüfungen von der Schule verweisen lassen. Ihre Gedanken verschwammen, die Knie gaben endgültig nach und sie fiel.

Snape fing sie auf und verhinderte so einen unsanften Aufprall. Wenig gefühlvoll lehnte er sie gegen den Baumstamm. „Miss Granger, sie wachen sofort auf! Wir sind hier noch nicht fertig!" knurrte er ungehalten, betrachtete sie jedoch mit etwas Sorge.

Langsam kam Hermine zu sich und blickte zu ihm hoch. Wackelig stellte sie sich wieder auf ihre Beine. „Professor Snape, es tut mir schrecklich leid."

„Glauben sie nicht, dass es damit getan ist!" Als er sah, dass sie sich erholt hatte, ging er wieder auf sie zu, packte diesmal beide Schultern und rüttelte sie leicht, um dann gefährlich leise fortzufahren: „Warum glauben sie, mir müsste geholfen werden? Und woher haben sie Kenntnis darüber, _wie_ sie mir helfen können? So langsam verstehe ich! – Ihre lächerlichen Briefe und Vorstellungen über mich sind das Produkt ihrer eigenen Jungmädchenphantasie, Miss Granger! Mit meinen Vorlieben und Wünschen haben die Damen, die sie leichtsinnigerweise für mich ausgesucht haben, rein gar nichts zu tun."

Snape hielt inne und fixierte Hermine. Diese drohte in den schwarzen Augen zu ertrinken, irgendetwas in ihrem Magen schien aufzuschreien und sich wie wild zu drehen, so dass sie kaum atmen konnte. Sie brauchte dringend Luft oder sie würde ganz sicher sterben. Verstört überlegte sie kurz, was für einen Zauber Snape auf sie gelegt haben könnte, als dieser plötzlich seine Hände von ihren Schultern nahm, die Finger stattdessen in ihren wirren Locken vergrub und seine Lippen sanft auf ihren Mund drückte.

In Hermine explodierten tausend Feuerwerke, sie fühlte sich gegen den Baumstamm gedrückt, Snape presste sich eng an ihren Körper, seine Finger zerwühlten leidenschaftlich ihr Haar, seine Lippen ließen nicht von ihren ab. Hermine keuchte. Sie brauchte dringend Luft! Andererseits…


	5. Schon wieder Eulenpost

**5. Schon wieder Eulenpost **

Wieder ein Samstagmorgen im Mai. Rons Herz machte einen Freudenhüpfer nach dem anderen. Gerade hatte Professor Dumbledore die Ergebnisse der Prüfungen bekannt gegeben. Die N.E.W.Ts waren überstanden. Alle hatten es geschafft und an den Tischen war euphorisches Geschrei ausgebrochen! Kein Lehrer versuchte, den Tumult aufzulösen, es wäre auch sicher keinem gelungen. Auch Harry rutschte neben Ron und Hermine auf dem Stuhl hin und her. Wer konnte bei dieser Aufregung an ein ruhiges Frühstück denken. Heute Abend war der große Abschlussball.

Hermine saß mit glasigem Blick neben Ron. „ He, Hermine! Jetzt guck doch nicht so verdattert. Entspann dich mal! Wir haben es geschafft! Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft daran gezweifelt, dass du es schaffst, oder?" Ron grinste sie an.

Sie lächelte erleichtert. Irgendwie hatte sie sich gestern durch ihre letzte Prüfung gequält. Und ob sie nach den Wirrungen der letzten Woche bezweifelt hatte, die Prüfungen zu bestehen! Sie schielte unauffällig zum Lehrertisch. Die meisten Lehrer hatten nach Ausbruch des Höllenlärms die große Halle lieber kurz verlassen. Dort saßen nur noch Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall, denen die dröhnende Freude ihrer Schüler augenscheinlich wenig ausmachte, obwohl Professor McGonagall aussah als überlegte sie, sich einen Wattebausch in die Ohren zu stecken.

Nur langsam beruhigten sich die Schüler und einige Lehrer wagten sich zurück auf ihre Plätze. Hermine nahm aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, dass Professor Snape ferngeblieben war. Sie seufzte. Es war vielleicht auch besser so.

Die Eulen kamen wie gewohnt in die große Halle geflogen und trugen ihre Post aus. Heute wurden sie jedoch kaum beachtet, was sie mit einem vorwurfsvoll schrillen Spektakel quittierten.

Hermine schrie plötzlich auf. Ihr schrei ging in dem euphorischen Geplapper der anderen unter. Aber auch Ron und Harry starrten auf den zappelnden, surrenden roten Umschlag, der vor ihr auf dem Tisch gelandet war.

„Oh nein, Hermine, was hast du getan? Hast du ein Buch aus der Bibliothek sieben Jahre lang nicht zurückgegeben?" Harry beugte sich neugierig vor. „Mach' ihn lieber auf sonst wird es nur noch schlimmer, " riet er.

„Das weiß ich auch!" fauchte sie und hatte plötzlich ein Déjà-vu. Natürlich wusste sie, von wem der Heuler kam. Hermine blieb keine Zeit zu denken. Sie langte mit zitternden Händen nach dem Brief, doch der rote Umschlag hüpfte ungeduldig und wild zischend hin und her. Jeden Moment würde er explodieren. Das musste sie in jedem Fall verhindern, sie wollte ihn nicht hier öffnen. Bei Merlin – alles, bloß das nicht! Zu spät! Aus dem dampfenden roten Ding vor ihr wurde eine kurze, aufgeregt wedelnde Papierrolle.

Alle Köpfe drehten sich abrupt zum Lehrertisch, als Professor Snapes Stimme hallend durch den Saal dröhnte. Und alle Köpfe drehten sich verwirrt zu Hermine, als klar wurde, dass die Stimme des Zaubertranklehrers nicht vom Lehrertisch kam, da er gar nicht dort saß.

„**Miss Hermine Granger! 100 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für den unverfrorenen Versuch, am helllichten Tag Ihren Lehrer für Zaubertränke zu verführen. Ein solch schamloses Verhalten ist indiskutabel, auch von der jahrgangsbesten, unerträglichen Besserwisserin.**

**Ich erwarte Sie augenblicklich in meinem Büro, um mir die Vorkommnisse erklären zu lassen. Ich wünsche eine lückenlose Aufklärung Ihrer Beweggründe für diesen Vorfall."**

Alle starrten sie an. Hermin wiederum starrte auf den noch immer fauchenden Aschehaufen auf dem Tisch. Sie wünschte sich, der Boden möge sich auftun, um sie zu verschlingen. Professor Dumbledore unterbrach die Stille mit einem verlegenen Hüsteln.

Hermine schob geräuschvoll ihren Stuhl zurück und stolperte eilig aus dem Saal. Draußen hörte sie durch die Tür hindurch, wie drinnen das Gemurmel lauter und lauter wurde. Ihr drehte sich der Magen um. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was die Leute auf der anderen Seite dieser Tür gerade über sie sagten. Wütend machte sich Hermine auf den Weg in den Kerker, ihre Schritte wurden immer schneller, bis sie schließlich rannte.

Außer Atem prallte sie kurz darauf fast gegen die Kerkertür. Ohne zu klopfen stieß sie den Eingang auf und stürmte in den hohen Raum. Mit einem hallenden Knall fiel die schwere Tür hinter ihr zurück ins Schloss.

Er stand an seinen Schreibtisch gelehnt, die Arme lässig vor dem Oberkörper verschränkt und

blickte sie mit einem diabolischen Lächeln an. „Völlig außer Atem, Miss Granger? Kann ich ihnen ein Glas Wasser anbieten?"

Hermine baute sich vor ihm auf und schnaubte empört: „Wie konnten sie mir das antun? Das ist eine gemeine Lüge und das wissen sie ganz genau!"

„So?" Snape stieß sich vom Tisch ab und kam einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Hermine fuchtelte wild mit ihren Händen und bereute, ihren Zauberstab in der großen Halle liegengelassen zu haben. „Sie bleiben wo sie sind!" zeterte sie aufgebracht. „Wie stehe ich denn jetzt da? Was sollen die anderen jetzt von mir denken?"

Er ließ sich von ihrer wilden Gestik nicht beeindrucken und ging weiter auf sie zu. Mit einem raschen Griff erfasste er ihre Arme und zog sie mit sich zu seinem Schreibtisch. Blitzschnell umfasste er ihre Hüften, hob sie hoch und setzte sie unsanft auf dem Tisch ab. Seine Hände verweilten kurz auf ihren Hüften und schoben sich dann langsam Stück für Stück höher. Hermine gab einen leisen, halbherzig protestierenden Seufzer von sich.

„Dann sind wir jetzt quitt, Miss Granger?" Raunte Snape in Hermines Ohr und ließ ihr keine Gelegenheit, ihm zu antworten.

**Ende**


End file.
